Reuniun
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Sequel to OLD FRIEND, NEW FRIEND.


**a/n: Remember to read **_**OLD FRIEND-NEW FRIEND**_** before you read this sequel or most to none of it will make sense. I posted **_**OLD FRIEND-NEW FRIEND**_** when I first signed onto ****so you might want to re-read it because I also made some altercations to the last chapter.**

**note: I f I hadn't already said this, I'll say it now. **_**I HATE SAM WINCHESTER**_**. I really do; he was an ass hole in the first season of **_**SUPERNATURAL**_** and he's still an ass hole in season six. In **_**OFNF**_** I was going to do Dean/Scott as you could tell in a few chapters, but then I put in the twist where Sam happened to be in the right place wrong time and he slept with Scott instead of Dean. I thought it was a good idea but then I remembered that Sam was a dick-ass-cock-head-wad-hole again, and I've been cursing myself ever since. So for **_**REUNION**_** I'm going to make it a possible Dean/Scott story; in case you were wondering or bothered to read this. But now I'm being really lazy so this is going to be a one shot and there are hints about Dean/Scott, but that's it. I may add more if I can think of something, but otherwise it's staying the way it is.  
>Enjoy!<strong>

**Reunion**

He fell from the night sky like a falling star; fire enveloped his naked body but his flesh didn't burn. He knew as he crashed into the ground that he might have been here before, but had no memory of what this place might be called. He couldn't remember anything really; not his name, where he came from and how he fell from the sky and survived, only leaving a twenty foot crater where he landed. He couldn't have moved if he wanted to; it felt like he was paralyzed - as any would be from falling from the sky. He may not have known anything personal about himself, but he knew that something flaming falling from the sky would attract some unwanted attention. But he felt too weak to move and knew that he probably couldn't survive without any help, so he passed out before anyone could come.

He awoke in a bed, covered in a gown and scratchy blanket. There were needles in his arms, tabs on his chest and a tube up his nose; the monitor beside his bed beeped regularly. A woman in a white coat said she was his doctor and asked him some questions: What was his name? How was he feeling? Did he know what had happened to him? He thought it was the usual, but he knew that he wasn't the usual. His answers were simple: No, he did know his name. He was feeling just fine. And, no, he had no idea what happened to him or where he was. The doctors diagnosed him with amnesia.

He made the front page of the paper_**: The Man Who Fell From The Heavens**_, or something to that calibre. And don't forget the missing person's ad. This was his description:

_**Caucasian**_

_**John Doe**_

_**Male **_

_**Approximately 25**_

_**Black hair**_

_**Grey eyes**_

_**5'9''**_

_**120 lb.**_

_**sz. 12 Mens**_

_**(Victim of amnesia, Contact: 555-9384, Location: Shouting Hills)**_

The people of this same rural area - Shouting Hills, gave him a place to stay in a Bed 'n' Breakfast since there were no motels in the area. And to pay that off he helped in the Diner for 2.50 an hour. Because he couldn't remember his name the locals started to just call him Junior, and that was okay with him; it's not like he had any other name.

* * *

><p>Dean clutched the newspaper with white knuckles; he stared intently at the small words that didn't really seem to come into focus; so he stared through the paper instead. Sam was staying with Bobby for a while, so Dean was stuck with a human Cas. And really, what else was he supposed to do with the former angel? The poor guy basically got kicked out of Heaven, which was worse than just being cut off. Actually, according to Cas, the Devil was back in the pit and the reason for that was that Dean had said yes to Michael. It was the one thing that Dean didn't want to do, but he had no memory of it anyway so what did it really matter?<p>

Michael did say that he would leave Dean unharmed and apparently the angel had kept his word; so Dean guessed that saying yes wasn't the worst thing he could have done. Plus, he and Sam didn't have memory of the battle, so he guessed that was a plus also. But this also bugged him somewhat, because it felt to Dean like he was forgetting something - or actually, it felt like he was missing someone instead.

When they had awoken inside of that motel room in nowhere Ville, there was this backpack. It didn't belong to him or Sam so Dean figured that Cas had finally added something to his attire and by the way the former angel was holding onto it, it had to be true. But sometimes, when Dean was watching Castiel, just to see if the other man was handling the whole being human thing okay - he would see Cas just stare at the pack as if it was the most precious thing in his entire life. But how could Cas hold something so mundane, something that he could have just purchased, so close? And that was when it hit Dean, maybe that wasn't really how things went down, at least not entirely. He could believe that, maybe, he had said yes to Michael - but maybe someone else was involved too. Someone that was close to Cas and the bag that Cas always kept by him belonged to that person, which meant that that person probably perished when the fight with the Devil happened.

Dean sighed in frustration as he chucked the paper away, it didn't make it very far when it hit Castiel's feet. He was silent as he picked the paper up; for a while now, things had been a little tense between him and Dean. Sure, he had lied about the thing about the Devil, but he and Scott had agreed that it would be better if the Winchester brothers didn't remember him. It would hurt Sam and fill Dean full of guilt and there was already enough of that. Sam and Scott weren't meant to be, but Cas knew that Dean and Scott were. Yes, it sounded unrealistic, but Soul mates are real; one may not believe it, but that didn't make it not true.

Just as Cas was about to fold the paper, a picture caught his eye. He had to look at it a few times in order to determine if it was actually there or not, and when his brain did, he had no idea how to really react. Because the picture did look familiar, too much so for his comfort. It looked exactly like Scott, but only if he aged at least eleven years or so. And because of the black and white photo they had to post his description below, which was uncanny how everything described Scott. He leafed through the other pages and froze when he came to the back; how the hell could Dean have missed this?

_**The Man Who Fell From The Heavens**_

It was so obvious that it hurt; it was almost just like when Anna had fallen from Heaven. But instead of going into some women's womb and her grace growing into a big oak tree; Scott fell from the sky eleven years older, no memory and made a crater with his body. Cas forced the smile that wanted to break across his face back; he couldn't make this obvious - they had to go there and get Scott back.

"Dean," Cas said, his voice it's usual rough self. "I have found us a case . . . possibly."

"Possibly?" Dean raised an eyebrow; he'd hate to know what Cas thought was a possible case when he half the time he didn't think Dean had even picked one.

"Yes, in Shouting Hills." Castiel confirmed as he stood up from his bed and headed for the door.

"Fill me in here, Cas." Dean told the former angel, not moving from his place.

"I have filled you in, Dean. And I believe that you get shotgun?" Castiel tried as he grabbed the Impala keys before he hurried out the door.

Dean's eye widened as he jumped from his chair, "You are not driving my baby, Cas!" he grabbed his duffle and hurried after the former angel. "I swear to God, if I find you behind the wheel—" Dean slammed the hotel door behind him.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>OW<strong>_!" Junior grunted as he jerked his hand away from the hot burner and to his chest.

"'Christ, Junior! I told you to stay away from the fryers." Jerry growled as he tossed the flipper on the counter and stomped to Junior before he grabbed the hand he burned to inspect it.

Junior ground his teeth together but didn't pull away. "It was an accident, I swear!" it was, but at the same time it wasn't; for some odd reason he needed to be around food, to be able to cook - that was the only place that Jerry the cook wouldn't let him. He could take orders, sweep, and mop, do the dishes but he was never allowed near the fryers.

"I know you went near them on purpose, Junior." Jerry threw Junior's hand down. "Now go to the hospital and get that burn checked out for God's sake."

Junior didn't say anything as he exited the kitchen; he kept his head down as he squeezed by two other men entering the diner. His vision was slightly blurry ever since he woke up or maybe it was like that before he lost all his memory. He had no idea, but in this Shouting Hills, they didn't have an eye glass place even though most of the population were elder people. With his head down, Junior accidentally collided with the bumper of a black slick car. He looked around quickly to see if anyone saw, to see if the owner of the car saw; because it wasn't a car that belonged to anyone who lives in the Hills and the last thing that he needed was to get into trouble.

As an after thought he turned to the diner window and caught emerald green eyes. Junior couldn't seem to look away as those green eyes bored into his grey; he could feel something faint tug at his brain and at his heart. But the searing pain in his hand shook him back to reality and he turned away from those emerald greens; he fled to the hospital very shaken and confused.

* * *

><p>Dean furrowed his brows as he stared after the retreating back; any other day he would have been pissed that someone ran into his baby. But when he saw those thunder cloud grey eyes he just froze; they looked like the exact same ones that he had been seeing in his dreams. Yes, he had been having these weird dreams that he forgot when he woke up, but there was these pair of cloud grey eye that just stuck in his mind and the eyes of that guy, had matched perfectly. It was a little disconcerting.<p>

Castiel gave him a concerned look as he glanced out the window to where Dean was looking but no one was in sight. He was even more concerning when he continued to look on with drawn brows and Cas had to give his order for him. He finally came back to reality when his burger and side of fries arrived. Cas waited for Dean to start the conversation that he knew was coming since they were on the road; he started on his own burger.

"Explain to me why we're here again, Cas." Dean said as he dipped his fries in ketchup.

"It's not a case precisely," Cas hedged; God, how was he going to explain this.

Dean gave him a raised eyebrow, "Then why did I drive 9 hours at your insistence, Mm?"

"An Old Friend," was all Cas said in a cryptic manner.

"And who is this Old Friend?" Dean said, slightly intrigued; he never knew any friends of Cas' that he'd go this far just to get.

Cas paused before he pulled the folded news paper from his trench coat pocket and slid it across the table to Dean; it wasn't like he was lying or anything, Scott was his friend and everything would be fine as long as what Scott had did to the Winchester's memories never wore off. Dean raised an eyebrow but picked up the paper. Cas had folded it so that the picture of Scott was the only thing Dean could see; as long as he didn't see the story of Scott falling from the sky and connect them, then Dean wouldn't ask questions and everything would be fine.

Dean looked at the article of the missing person Cas had circled and recognized the person in a seconds instant; it was the same guy that had walked into his car. The photo was black and white and may have been grainy, but Dean could recognize those eyes anywhere. Though before he could say something, someone else interrupted,

"Hey," the fry-cook called from behind the counter, he continued when Dean and Cas looked his way. "You know Junior?"

Before Dean could say anything Cas was out of his seat and at the counter. "Yes, he is my brother." Cas' blue eyes were intent. "Do you have the knowledge pertaining to his location?" he demanded; Dean raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Jerry was silent as he compared Cas to Junior; when he finally saw the resemblance he nodded. "He just went over to the hospital about 10 minutes ago,"

"Was he hurt?" Dean asked, worried as he got up from his seat and flicked a couple of bills on the table.

"He burned his hand on the damn fryer again," Jerry crumbled out before he went back to said fryer.

Dean grabbed Cas' sleeve and tugged; "Come on, Cas."

Castiel let himself be pulled away; too worried about Scott's welfare to do anything else.

A bell had rung in Dean's mind when he heard that name; _Scott_. And the kid he had seen outside the window was the same one that was in his vague dreams. And, for all Dean knew, this could actually be Cas' brother; maybe another former angel. Scott did look like Cas; the same black short hair with a very slight curl, plump lips, his lean body and pale skin, and set of his eyes. Dean knew that he knew this 'brother' of Castiel's and suddenly, that void that was in his mind suddenly filled and he remembered.

Or at least what Scott's spell allowed him to remember.

* * *

><p>Junior swung his legs abjectly as he held his hand, palm up, in his lap as he waited for the nurse to arrive and tend to his burn. He had been here many times over, and since he always came in with miner burns he would sit here for an hour or so. It didn't bother him; it wasn't like he had any family that was waiting on him. He sighed sadly to himself; he didn't understand why he kept bringing that subject up, it just made him depressed. But he couldn't help it; how could nobody be looking for him? He knew that his picture had been put in the paper and he was sure at least someone had to be looking for him.<p>

The town's people were nice, sure; letting him stay here and giving him a job. But it just wasn't the same; he knew that they were only really doing it out of obligation. Giving another depressed sigh, Junior lay back on the hospital bed and threw his uninjured arm over his eyes to block the bright florescent lights overhead. He lay his injured hand palm up on his stomach and dozed while he waited.

* * *

><p>Cas and Dean rushed to the reception desk and before the nurse could even open her mouth, Dean showed her a picture of Scott. She was silent for a minute; happy that someone had finally come for the young man. Stepping out from behind the desk, she led the two men to where Junior would be waiting to have his wound tented to. There she left them.<p>

The Hunter and former Angel could scarcely breathe as they looked the sleeping figure up and down. It was hard to actually tell if this was actually their Scott, what with his full grown body; the last time they had seen him, he had the body of a fourteen year old and now he was at least twenty-five. But Dean knew one-hundred percent that this was Scott when he spotted the thin white scar. The way that Junior was sleeping with one arm over his face and the other across his stomach, add his even breath and you get a hiked up shirt. That was how Dean saw the scar above his belly-button; the scar that Dean had given Scott when he cut the kid with the demon knife.

Junior was in a very light doze and he awoke the instant the desk reception had opened the door, and now he could feel two different presence still in the room. And he could definitely feel their gaze burning into his flesh. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, but he knew that they had to be safe for the reception nurse to let them in. He figured that maybe a surprise attack would be what they disserved for just staring and not saying a thing.

"Can I help you?" Junior spoke up.

Dean glanced at Cas; that was definitely Scott's voice. And seeing as Cas was rooted to the spot Dean took control.

"No," Dean said finally. "But we can help you."

Now it was Junior's turn to pause. That voice, it sounded vaguely familiar, but he didn't know how; these people weren't from here. But then Junior finally registered what had been said; and he knew that he should probably listen - maybe it had something to do with who he really was. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he sat up and turned toward the two strangers.

Junior froze as he gaze met emerald green eyes; the same eyes that he had looked into when he had walked into that sleek black classic car. The same green eyes that pulled at his memory; urging him to rip open the closet door and let all of its contents poor out on the floor. Though he resisted and backed away from the metaphorical closet; he couldn't believe that now that he had the chance to possibly remember, he was scared.

But as he broke his gaze away from Dean and turned to the other man in the room, the closet door bucked and flung open. The contents tumbled out before Junior could stop them and his mind was overloaded with flashes of multiple pictures in half a second. Junior—or should he say Scott, was sure he blacked out, his suspicions were confirmed when he open his eyes and found that he was staring at the white wash ceiling.

Scott sat up on his elbows and glanced about the room; he met the gaze of emerald green and ocean blue. He remembered these two and with the memory came the curve of his lips that slowly turn into a full on grin. Slowly, Dean and Cas smiled back, but soon they turned into grins too.

"It took you guys long enough,".

* * *

><p><strong>note: I hoped you liked and don't hate me for being lazy and what-not; Please review?<strong>


End file.
